


Touch

by Looming



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looming/pseuds/Looming
Summary: It is a look full of so much love that her breath catches in her throat and Makoto honestly thinks her heart might have skipped a beat.





	Touch

When the movie starts, they are together on the couch.

Akira brings over takeout, it's their first night together since he came back to Tokyo and all either wants is a quiet weekend, just the two of them.

Makoto has been wanting to watch this movie for weeks, but insisted on waiting until they could make a date of it. Akira promises over and over that she doesn't need to make such a big deal out of his return, but secretly, he is thankful. And she knows he's thankful.

He always enjoys being there for things she truly loves - It brings out a different side to her, one Akira has been completely entranced by since their first movie date in Shibuya. The first few times Akira gets caught staring, Makoto tries to talk her way out of it. To apologize for being so excited about something so boyish. The next time, she chances a look into his eyes. And what she sees isn't teasing, it is a look full of so much love that her breath catches in her throat and Makoto honestly thinks her heart might have skipped a beat.

She wonders how she ever thought that look could be something else.

___

About halfway through the movie, Akira is on his side, running trails up and down Makoto's back with his fingers.

He isn't sure she notices. She hasn't moved since the start.

Makoto is entranced by the story, something about a dysfunctional family trying their best to get through life. There is more fight scenes and guns than Akira had expected from the summary. It's alright. He knew Makoto would think so as well, but for now she was loving it.

Soon, she finds herself leaning into Akira's touch - just a little bit more. Her thoughts are still firmly on the story playing out on screen, but bit by bit he begins putting cracks in her focus. And he was loving that.

\---

During the big finale, the two are buried under a blanket. Makoto's enthusiasm still just as strong as before. 

"It's exciting," she insists as Akira gathers her up in his arms, "And I get cold when I'm excited."

He let out a breathy laugh and presses his lips to the top of her head. "Of course." And Akira pulls up the blanket, makes absolutely sure that she is comfortable even through his teasing. "How could I _ever_ have thought otherwise?" Makoto gives serious consideration to elbowing him in the side, but Akira seems to sense her thoughts and tightens his grip, pulling her closer.

He brushes the hair away from her cheek and places a single, soft kiss to the spot. And you know what? Maybe his body feels nice after all. Maybe it would be rude to hurt such a nice body.

\---

When the movie is long finished and Sae has returned for the night, the pair is fast asleep, still tangled together on the couch.

With the glow of the television as the only remaining light in the apartment, things felt peaceful in a way both of them had sorely needed for some time. And it showed. Makoto had wiggled her way around at some point, her face currently buried in the crook of Akira's neck, while he had managed to circle both of his arms around her waist. Sae attempts to stifle a laugh as she takes in the scene, unfinished food scattered around, the blanket not really covering anything anymore, most of it fallen off the couch and tangled under someone's foot. The two of them appeared to her more relaxed in that moment than they had during any of the many,  _many_ , short visits throughout the past year.

So Sae quietly glides over, scoops the blanket up and makes sure the two are good and tucked in before taking off to look for another. "These two..."

Makoto had been looking forward to his return for the past year, after all.

She shouldn't be catching a cold on the first night.

**Author's Note:**

> Pounding my hands on my desk and chanting "More Cute Fluff" until I'm escorted out of the building


End file.
